<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Veritaserum is Illegal by leoncina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146193">Why Veritaserum is Illegal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoncina/pseuds/leoncina'>leoncina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Gryffindor Harry Styles, Gryffindor Liam Payne, Gryffindor Rose Feranna, Hufflepuff Niall Horan, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, One Shot, Ravenclaw Zayn Malik, Requited Love, Slytherin Louis Tomlinson, Veritaserum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoncina/pseuds/leoncina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn should have known that being Louis' potions partner was a bad idea. Honestly, it's a wonder he hasn't gotten himself killed! Or worse, expelled.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Veritaserum is Illegal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey y'all! This is the first fic I've ever posted, so I'm not quite sure what I'm doing. I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zayn knew that nothing good ever came from being Louis’ potions partner. Alas, Louis was his friend and could be awfully persistent when he wanted to. This led to Zayn chasing Louis through the corridors of Hogwarts and over to where Liam was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. </p>
<p>“Liam! Liam! Look what Zayn and I brewed in Potions!” Louis’ shrill voice carried across the Great Hall, but no one turned to look at him. By his fifth year, everyone had become accustomed to hearing the Slytherin from all over the castle.</p>
<p>“What did you do, Louis?” Liam sighed, making questioning eye contact with Zayn. The Ravenclaw in question slid into the seat next to him, rolling his eyes. Louis, still rambling, jumped as a hand clamped down on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“What are you babbling about?” Rose asked, taking her hand off his shoulder and plopping down next to him. She loosened her red and gold tie and shoved a pumpkin pasty into her mouth as Louis reached into his robe.</p>
<p>“Today in Potions, Zayn and I brewed-” Louis started, placing a small vial of clear liquid on the table in front of him.</p>
<p>“Ah, come off it mate. Everyone knows Zayn did all the work,” Niall scoffed, words barely comprehensible between his thick Irish accent and the treacle tart stuffed into his mouth. Rose snorted, lightly shoving the Hufflepuff.</p>
<p>“You say that like I didn’t just write practically your entire Charms essay.” Niall elbowed her in retaliation, which quickly turned into a scuffle. </p>
<p>“Ahem!” Louis coughed pointedly and they separated, brushing off their robes. “As I was saying. Zayn and I brewed Veritaserum!”</p>
<p>“And you brought it here!” Liam hissed, looking around worriedly. He took his status as Gryffindor Prefect very seriously. Unlike Rose. </p>
<p>“Imagine the pranks we could do with this! Imagine if we used it on a professor!” Rose’s eyes lit up and she shared a conspiratorial smirk with Louis. This did not help reassure Liam, who was hyperventilating next to them.</p>
<p>“Rose Feranna, you are not using Veritaserum on a professor! And Louis! You know that you’re not allowed to take it out of class! How did you get it past the search?” Liam whispered harshly, sending them both a stern glare.</p>
<p>“Magic,” Louis said, grinning slyly. The thunk as Liam banged his head against the table caused Niall to giggle.</p>
<p>“Louis, get rid of it,” Zayn said, the voice of reason. “I’m not getting in trouble again because you’re a klepto.”</p>
<p>“Alright, alright!” He relented, grabbing a goblet off of the table and pouring it in. “See? Gone. I did it. Are you happy now?”</p>
<p>“Yes, very.” Liam responded, sending Zayn a grateful smile. The Ravenclaw returned it just as Harry ran into the Great Hall, looking quite dishevelled. His curls were falling into his face and his tie hung loosely around his neck, untied. </p>
<p>“Sorry! Sorry I’m late! I was talking to Hagrid and I lost track of time. And then I was on my way back when Professor Trelawney stopped me and-” The Gryffindor rambled, taking his seat next to Louis.</p>
<p>“It’s alright, love,” Louis reassured his friend, not even bothering to hide the fond look on his face.</p>
<p>“Whipped,” Niall coughed quietly, making Rose stifle her laugh with the chocolate frog she had just pulled out of her robe pocket. She handed Niall one at his affronted noise.</p>
<p>“What?” Harry asked, look at Niall quizzically. Whispering was not one of Niall’s greatest strengths.</p>
<p>“I, uh, asked if there was any whipped cream,” Niall backtracked, shying away from Louis’ glare.</p>
<p>“Oh, okay,” Harry shrugged, taking a sip from the goblet in front of him. Niall sighed in relief. Even though Harry obviously fancied Louis back, the Slytherin would have killed him if he had revealed his crush.</p>
<p>“Ugh, Eleanor Calder asked me on a date to Hogsmeade again, and I don’t know why!” Louis grumbled, switching the subject.</p>
<p>“Well, you are the most gorgeous wizard at Hogwarts,” Harry blurted out, looking just as surprised as Louis at the admission.</p>
<p>“Thanks Haz, but I meant why doesn’t she understand that I’m gay. I’ve literally told her that I fancy lads, but she keeps asking me out!” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I sit behind her in Ancient Runes and all she does is talk about you to her friends,” Rose interjected. “She said she wants to <em>lick<em> you. It’s disgusting mate.”</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I want to lick Louis,” Harry said, clamping his hand over his mouth immediately afterwards. His eyes widened in confusion, and his blush spread all the way down his neck.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Uh, erm, well, are you alright Hazza? You’ve been acting really strange,” Louis coughed, looking down to hide his fierce blush.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I- I don’t know why I’m saying these things!” Harry exclaimed, looking around in confusion. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Uh, lads?” Rose blanched. “Did Harry maybe drink the goblet with the Veritaserum in it?” </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“The what!” Harry shrieked, his voice going up three octaves. Louis at least had the decency to look sheepish.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I knew this would happen.” Liam shook his head and sighed. “Haz, which goblet did you drink out of?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Louis cringed, rubbing the back of his neck, as Harry pointed. “Yeah, that’s the one that I poured the Veritaserum into.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Louis you idiot!” Zayn exclaimed as Niall cackled gleefully next to him. Harry’s eyes widened even more and he quickly ran out of the Great Hall. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I got it,” Rose sighed, shoving a pudding cup into the pocket of her robe before chasing after him.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>After a quick argument with the Fat Lady over why butterbeer is close enough to butterfly to be accepted as the password, (Not even Prefects can remember the password all the time) Rose entered the Gryffindor Common Room. She made a beeline to where a blanket was covering a Harry-shaped lump on the couch.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Come on mate, what are you doing hiding here?” She asked the lump, trying to peel the blanket off of him.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>He relents, sitting up to look at her. “I’m hiding from Louis! I have to stay away from him until this stupid truth potion wears off.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Why?” she asked, taking half of the blanket so it covered both of their legs. He looked at her incredulously.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Because otherwise I’m going to tell him my deepest, darkest secrets that I’ve been trying so hard to keep from him!”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Like how you want to lick him?” She joked and he groaned in embarrassment, digging his face into the couch cushions. “Okay, okay! I’m sorry. I actually think you should talk to him.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Are you bloody insane! He’ll find out I’m in love with him and then he’ll reject me and I’ll lose him! I can’t lose him!”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I don’t know Haz. Maybe he’ll surprise you. I mean, he-” She’s cut off by the Slytherin in question running into the Common Room.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Hazza!” He exclaimed, spotting Harry. The Gryffindor squeaked, grabbing the blanket back and burrowing under it into the couch again. “I’m so sorry! I wasn’t even thinking. I never should have put that potion in the goblet. It was an accident, I swear. Why are you hiding from me?”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Because I love you,” He mumbled, cross at himself for the admission he didn’t want to make.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I’m going to leave you guys to it,” Rose said, patting what she hoped was Harry’s head before getting up swiftly and leaving.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“What did you say?” Louis asked, sitting down next to Harry on the couch and trying to pull the blanket off of the boy.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Because I love you!” He admitted louder. “I love your gorgeous face and your stupid pranks and just everything about you. And I know you don’t love me back, but it’s okay and I really hope you still want to be friends because I don’t think I could handle losing you. You’re the most amazing person I know and-”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“God, you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that,” Louis exclaimed breathlessly, cutting off Harry’s nervous rambling.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“What?” Harry looked up at Louis, gorgeous green eyes widening as Louis grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him in. Louis never understood what people were talking about with your first kiss setting off fireworks. He’d kissed plenty of girls, and there were never any fireworks. But with Harry, it was like a whole lightshow behind his eyelids. The soft groan Harry let out when Louis bit down gently on his bottom lip only made Louis kiss him harder, gripping the curls at the back of his head to keep him in place. When his need for oxygen outweighed his desire to kiss Harry senseless, Louis pulled away, smirking at the little involuntary whiney noise Harry let out.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I love you too,” Louis whispered against Harry’s lips, making the boy turn as red as his tie.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I, uh, um, uh,” Harry started, but he forwent talking and decided to kiss the smirk off of Louis’ lips instead.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope it lived up to your expectations! I'm a huge fan of constructive criticism (That's the only way you improve!) and everybody loves a compliment. So let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>